1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a life preserver and in particular to an inflatable life preserver with an associated delivery system.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are a wide variety of inflatable life preservers in use today. An example of one such life preserver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,966 to Bautista Real et al. Real '966 discloses a life saving float with an associated launcher. The launcher takes the form of a gun that is designed to fire the float at an individual in distress. Upon firing the gun, a lever is activated that causes the float to be automatically inflated. The float begins to inflate as soon as the gun is fired.
Another example of a life preserver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,629 to Summers. Summers '629 discloses a throwable emergency response device that automatically inflates. The device is adapted to be thrown to a person in a body of water. The device is provided in a substantially baton-shaped configuration. A flotation bladder is included at one end of the handle. An inflator assembly is included within the cylinder to automatically activate upon contact with the water. Once activated, the inflator releases pressurized gas and rapidly fills an inflation bladder.
Each of the foregoing life preservers suffers from a significant drawback. The device of Real '966, for example, suffers from the drawback that inflation begins when the user pulls the trigger on the gun. As a result, the projected article begins to be inflated prior to being launched. As the article expands during flight, aerodynamic drag increases and the distance traveled decreases. This prevents the device from being used to rescue individuals who are distant, and it otherwise prevents the accurate delivery of inflated article.
Summers '629 also suffers from significant drawbacks. Although it discloses an article that automatically inflates upon contacting the water, the device must be thrown by hand. Such a hand-thrown device, by definition, cannot travel great distances. The hand thrown device of Summer '629 also lacks accuracy in that the article, even in the un-inflated state, is not aerodynamic.
What is needed, therefore, is a life preserver that can be launched over great distances, that maintains a compact and aerodynamic configuration while being launched, and that automatically inflates upon contacting the water. The inflatable life preserver and delivery system of the present disclosure substantially fulfills this and other needs.